


On Fragile Wings

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Gen, Imagination, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happened, Samandriel would always rely on his faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fragile Wings

Title: On Fragile Wings  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Samandriel  
Words: 300  
Genre: Angst/Spiritual  
Summary: No matter what happened, Samandriel would always rely on his faith. Samandriel character study.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
A/N: Based on Samandirel, the Angel of Imagination.

 

 

Imagination was a truly wondrous thing...and it could be truly terrifying. It was as intricate as the clouds, as bright as the stars, and as deep as the ocean. Each person's imagination was unique. One was not like the other. And, like any force, it could be used for for good or for evil. Imagination could used to help you or be turned against you. Imagination could birth happiness or breed sorrow.

Imagination operated on a collective level; fast and mutable as a rushing stream. Imagination produced dreams that changed the world. Imagination was a powerful force that was often underestimated, and Samandriel was proud to serve as its protector.

Aside from all that, the others told him that he was getting soft. That he was too naive even by angelic standards. Samandriel didn't listen to them and followed his own orders. He already knew that he was young compared to his brothers, and that he wasn't built for warfare. In the eyes of his brethren, he was rather useless. Samandriel respected that. It had already been decided that the politics would be left up to his older siblings.

Instead, his job was to nurture every living thing. His divine purpose was to create instead of kill. To instill hope instead of fear. Diligently, he stuck to the divine plan through the several millennia that followed even against the silent forces that sought to corrupt it.

But, Samandriel wasn't worried though about the future. The universe operated as cycles of nature. Clouds would hide sun from time to time, but it was his responsibility to smile through it until it shone again. Whatever paths the road of his future would divide into, he would remain loyal to his purpose.

No matter what happened, Samandriel would always rely on his faith.


End file.
